Gains and loses
by Amelia Katniss Holmes
Summary: Sherlock has lost many people to turn him into the cold person he is today, these are the story's about how he met and lost people wholock, sherlock third star, doctor who AU kid!lock onwards. T because I am paranoid. Better than the description.
1. Chapter 1: Doctor part 1

**This is my second fanfiction and I am no writer, not my character except for Amelia-Rose and maybe a few others later on.**

The Doctor and River run out of the TARDIS, followed quickly by there little girl, Amelia-Rose.

A 6 boy peaks out of he bed room window to see them running, finally some excitement! He runs out knowing his mum will be playing the violin, his dad will be at work, and his brother will be doing school work, they're so dull. "Sherlock!" His James calls, "where are you going."

He was so preoccupied worrying about the adults and Mycroft that he had forgotten about his own twin "Out," Sherlock mumbles before leaving the house. Sherlock runs and catches up to them. "Partners," he thinks to himself, seeing their hands clasp tight around there daughters and each other, but no wedding ring on either of their hands "but why are they running," He wonders. "Who are you?" Sherlock asks

"The Doctor" the strange man answers

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asks

"Just the doctor,"

"Doctor!" The woman yells

"What River?"

"They've moved" River says looking down on her screen. Sherlock catches a glimpse of their daughter, and smile giving a quizzical look, before she can answer they're off. Sherlock, once again follows them. They run into a box that when the door opens Sherlock sees that it is bigger on the inside. "What's that?" He asks as the doctor steps in.

"It's my time machine," the doctor answers

"Will you come back?" Sherlock asks not wanting them man to leave

"Always." Answers the doctor before flying off.


	2. Chapter 2: Father

Sherlock's mother walks to the phone, and Sherlock only need one look to tell that every thing is horribly, terribly wrong, the hunched position of her shoulders, her damp eye, the way her hands shake as she picks up the phone and dials. "Hello," say the voice on the other end of the phone, "oh obviously" he thinks "she's calling James home from Miles house, so it affects all of us, must be father, what happened to him?" He wonders.

"Umm" Sherlock's mother's voice wavers "can you drive James homes right now, I need to talk to him." She says

"Yes, right away." Miles dad says, knowing that something is wrong.

James is home not 15 minutes later. "Boys," Sherlock's mother says addressing Sherlock, Mycroft and James, "your father was shot, he didn't make it" Her voice cracks as she stars to cry, the news has a different effect on each of the boy, Mycroft being the oldest, most closed off just sits, James being the most sensitive and "normal" joins their mother in sobbing, and Sherlock just takes off and runs. He runs to get away, to find somewhere when things are better, to find his dads killer and most of all to find the blue box that he has not stopped dreaming about for three years. The doctor said that he would return, but when, "when will I next see that wonderful blue box." He wonders. Sherlock runs until his legs will no longer carry him and spends the night crying in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

As a child Sherlock only had one friend, Richard, they became friend shortly after Sherlocks dad died. When everyone would tease him about being awkward, slightly closed off, and believing in time travel, Richard would defend him. "Psychopath" everyone would say, Sherlock didn't believe it "sociopath" was better but he was barely that he never hurt anyone, and still had emotion, just not as clear, but he would still cry, he wasn't completely emotionless. Most people thought he was because when he would meet them he would tell their life story without any regrets or emotions.

Then came high school. Sherlock had known they'd been growing apart for a few years, but one day in Junior year, Richard yelled, "Sociopath!" And threw him in the mud. As Sherlock wipes the mud of his face he wonders why for once can't he be normal.

Sherlock walked home that day feeling defeated. He wanted nothing more than to go to his room, play the violin and forget about the whole thing. But on his was up he saw Bill and James, Sherlock was always jealous of James he always had friends, his best being Miles, but his dad died recently and he was still grieving. Sherlock tries to play the violin, but his song is cut short, by the old memory of the doctor and the blue box, by now he knows that it was probably just a dream, but he holds on to the hope that one day he will escape his horrid, dull, mundane life and travel with the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor part 2

Sherlock walks to his dorm and throws his books on his bed, "university," he thinks "how dull". Sherlock let's out a sigh and walks to the faucet to get a drink of water, when he hears a familiar sound, the sound of the time machine leaving when he was 6, even now 14 years he never forgot or gave up hope. He walks to the window and sees the same blue box that flew away all of those years ago.

He runs out to see the door opening. "Doctor!" Sherlock screams.

"Hello, Sherlock." The Doctor says.

"You remembered me?" Sherlock asks.

"Of course, I remember, I remember everyone." The Doctor tells him.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asks

"I... Um landed in the wrong year, in 7000 there's a wonderful New Years party!" The Doctor responds in a childish manner.

"Would you like to come?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come with us?" The doctor repeats.

"Who's us?"

"Me, my wife, and our daughter, Amelia-Rose, she's around your age." The doctor tells Sherlock, stepping back into the TARDIS, "So are you coming?" In response Sherlock jumps into the TARDIS and looks around in awe. "River! Amelia-Rose!" The Doctor calls "time to reintroduce you to someone!" River and Amelia-Rose come to the control room and the doctor reintroduces Sherlock. As Sherlock shakes hands with Amelia-Rose he feels something welling in his chest as though it may burst at any second. When Sherlock is situated with a room he lays in bed wondering if this is what love feels like.


	5. Chapter 5: Amelia-Rose part 1

**I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who, although I would love it if I did.**

* * *

Sherlock lays in bed for hours until curiosity over takes him and he slips out of his room. He goes to the only room that he knows, the control room from there he sees halls and runs into it.

He wanders around for along while glancing into rooms full of relics, or kitchens, or vacant bedrooms, he see many unmade beds, which leads him to wonder what happened to the other people who traveled with the doctor? Sherlock eventually gets to the library, and he is amazed, there is more books there than he could have imagined.

He walks around for a while and is just pulling out a copy of a book he has never read called The Hunger Games when a voice behind him asks "couldn't sleep?" And shocks him causing him to drop the book, Sherlock turns around tense and nervous, but is immediately calmed to see that the voice was just Amelia-Rose.

"No," Sherlock answers.

"It's amazing isn't it? The TARDIS, I mean." Amelia-Rose asks him. "The TARDIS?" Sherlock asks

"Oh, my dad didn't explain, the ship we are in is called the TARDIS, short for time and relative dimension in space." She tells him

"It is interesting." He agrees.

"I've lived here my whole life, and still when I come down here to library, or the observatory, or the pool, I am filled with wonder." She exclaims full of of joy.

"The pool?" Sherlock inquires

"Ya!" Amelia-Rose yells, "do you want to go swimming?" "Now?" Sherlock asks. "Why not?" "I don't have a suit." He tells her. "Then lets go get you one." She says leading him to one of the many closets and grabbing him a suit, Sherlock dresses and she leads him to the pool. "Race you in!" Amelia-Rose sings braking into a run, or at least it sounds like a song to Sherlock who runs with her as her golden hair flows behind her and her emerald eyes twinkle. They splash into the water as if they where synchronised, and Amelia-Rose bursts out laughing, Sherlock realizes how different they are she is as old as him, but never grew up, and Sherlock was forced to grow up too fast. Suddenly Amelia-Rose kisses him straight on the lips, and quickly pulls away, "I'm sorry." She says blushing.

"No, it's fine." Sherlock responds unsure of him self, he is 20 years old but has never had friends or a girlfriend, he doesn't know how to act or what to say. The 2 spend the rest of the night swimming and falling in love for their first time, from that night on they are inseparable.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daleks!" Sherlock thinks, he has been traveling with the doctor for about 2 years on earth terms and has encountered his fair share of Daleks. Sherlock does not know all that much about them except that they hate the doctor and kill everything in sight. Daleks he knows how to work with, Angels and Vasta Nerada are much more difficult, stones that move when you blink, shadows that melt off flesh, with Daleks you shoot them in the eye stalk and they die.

Amelia-Rose and Sherlock run, a Dalek close behind. The two run into a a dead end, and are forced fight. The Dalek catches up as Sherlock reaches for the blaster in his coat pocket. The Dalek shoots and hit Amelia-Rose, as Amelia-Rose starts to re generate another Dalek hits her again. When they are getting ready to attack again Sherlock kneels down to Amelia-Rose and listen for a heart beat, instead he find silence. He grabs his blaster and aims it for the Dalek, "you just killed the woman I love!" He yells as he pull the trigger and the Daleks are shot dead.

The Doctor and River run to find the 2 and come across Sherlock weeping. "Sherlock," The Doctor approachs "what happened?"

"It's Amelia-Rose, a Dalek shot her." Sherlock replies between tears.

The Doctor runs to Amelia-Rose and scans her, "You couldn't have protected her! She trusted you totally and this is how you protect her!" The Doctor booms.

"Sweetie, I am sure he did his best." River tells The Doctor trying to calm him down.

"He was supposed to protect her, and she died! She was your daughter too!..." The Doctor rambles.

"Everybody dies! I thought you would know that best, Sweetie!" River yells giving up hope of calming him down the way a normal wife would.

"I know." The Doctor says braking down, "I am sorry, Sherlock, I know you did your best, it's just everything that has happened to me I was hoping to keep my daughter." The group carries Amelia-Rose into the TARDIS and Sherlock immediately runs to the library, first place he had a conversation with her and steps in one step farther into his shell. The Doctor goes in search of Sherlock and find him sitting on the floor, eyes recovered, cheeks still wet. "Sherlock?" The Doctor approaches.

"Doctor." Sherlock answers without a hint of emotion in his

"Umm, do you want to stay here or do want go back?" The Doctor asks not sure of what he himself wants.

"I'll go." Sherlock says his façade breaking, "I miss her already," he cries, "will it get better?"

"Being honest, no." The Doctor tells Sherlock, "I have lost more than you could imagine, my friends, my family, even my home world, but I don't let that not allow me to enjoy the time I have with those people. The way I see it life is full of good and bad, the bad doesn't make it so you can enjoy the good, but visa-versa the good doesn't make it so that the bad doesn't hurt." Sherlock nods. "Do you still want to leave?" asks The Doctor, Sherlock nods again, "Ok," The Doctor says handing Sherlock a slip of paper, "this is my phone number, it will connect you to me, if you need anything just call. Now lets get you home." The Doctor land the day after Sherlock started traveling with him and Sherlock continues life, trying to wipe the bad a way.


End file.
